


define lover

by kurgaya



Series: chronic pain [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chronic Pain, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: Gai offers a ‘thumbs up’. “Okay! Do your worst.”“Not my best?”“You always do your best.”Kakashi laughs.[A post-Fourth War challenge. And smut. It's all smut. That's all it is.]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: chronic pain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743751
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	define lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgregiousDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgregiousDerp/gifts).



> Just straight porn. That's it guys. Please note I use dildo and dick interchangeably for Kakashi - not sure what felt right.

Kakashi plucks at the waistband of his underwear. Black and red isn't his usual palette; he likes his dog-printed boxers covered in all the various mutts. He even likes those ramen-patterned undies Naruto bought him as a joke, once, if only because Naruto accidentally called him 'dad' and Kakashi's never let him live it down. It's probably not ethical to blackmail his own kids, but Kakashi's got to have his fun somehow. Naruto is just too easy to tease.

Sex is pretty fun, too, all things considered. Sometimes it involves cute underwear. Gai's more enthusiastic about those nights than Kakashi, but that's not saying much given it's _Gai_. This isn't one of those nights, but Gai's certainly as enthusiastic as usual. Kakashi only ever feels this ridiculous when they're trying something new - which they are, kind of. The equipment is new, at least; a variation on something they've tried many times before.

"Maa, the straps were sexier,” Kakashi says, disappointed with the new look.

"But this looks much more comfortable!" Gai argues, gesturing positively. He's all about comfort these days. He pats the rumpled bed beside him, beckoning, "Come on, let me see."

"You can see well enough from there," Kakashi replies, just to be difficult. He kneels on the edge of the bed anyway, pleased by Gai's appreciative smile. It's probably just as well he hasn't slotted the dildo into the contraption yet to save it flopping around. How Gai moves anywhere without having to hold his dick down is beyond him. Maybe that's what the jumpsuit is for.

"It's not so bad," Gai says, running his hands over Kakashi's hips and thighs. That's always nice, no matter what Kakashi's wearing. "Black and red! Those are your colours."

The harness on the old strap-on was black too - and more fun. Kakashi wouldn't describe what he's wearing as a _harness_ anymore. It's definitely weird underwear with a fancy hole in the front. It _is_ more comfortable though. The harness had an unfortunate habit of rubbing in all the wrong places. Maybe they had it too long. He doesn’t usually mind a little soreness after a good time - and certainly Gai has left him sore - but _crotch chafing?_ Kakashi's experienced every injury under the sun and he'd rather almost _anything_ else. He’d put up with it until Gai noticed him wincing and then all bets were off.

Admitting to the problem hadn’t been Kakashi’s _finest_ moment.

"So green would be an improvement, hmm?" he replies, picturing it and shuddering. That’s a step too far. A green dick might encourage _other_ green things. Gai still hasn't managed to challenge him into a jumpsuit and Kakashi's not about to start giving an inch.

Gai's teeth gleam with a smile. "Of course!" He taps his fingers into Kakashi's hip. "It's not too tight?"

The _again_ is unsaid.

"No, it's fine. Pick a dick."

Gai laughs. They've acquired a small collection of them over the years and Kakashi slides back off the bed to present them all one by one. Gai takes his sweet time in choosing - as usual. Sometimes he seems to dither deliberately in the hope that Kakashi will fluster and simply throw one at him. None of the protagonists in Kakashi’s books lob dicks at each other as foreplay - but it works for Gai.

“The black one, yes, that one! Nothing too adventurous today, I feel."

“Oh, you’ll be feeling it,” Kakashi mumbles, smiling. Dick selected, he shoves it into place. He steps back onto the bed and into Gai’s arms; they kiss between laughter, pressing close. Gai’s fingers scratch up the back of Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi shivers, twitching like a dog with an itch. He nips Gai’s lip in retaliation, watching it redden and plump. Gai flushes as pink as his mouth, the faint chakra-burns on his skin pulling up with his grin.

Kakashi sits back, careful with his weight. Even the slightest pressure can aggravate Gai’s injuries. They’ve hardly concerned themselves with sex since the war. The aftermath of battle is long and terrible, and Gai’s resurrection only more so. He lived when he shouldn’t have done and woke when few thought he would. It took everything in him to walk again - and everything in Kakashi not to cry. Even now, walking is a monumental task, and from them both there has been no shortage of tears. Gai’s in enough pain as it is; Kakashi doesn’t want to hurt him anymore, especially not in this.

“Like this?” he asks, sliding his hands across Gai’s stomach, spreading fingers over his thighs. He avoids Gai’s cock for now and it bobs in anticipation, stiff from Kakashi’s earlier touch. He squeezes Gai’s thighs and parts them, satisfied with the familiar thrill. Gai’s right leg is a patchwork of scars and ever-burnt skin. The bones were shattered beyond belief, tearing through muscle and nerves. He almost obliterated Uchiha Madara with one kick - and wouldn’t that have been a sight to see. Kakashi brushes his lips against Gai’s knee and then rests his cheek there, not really kissing but seeking confirmation all the same.

Gai offers a ‘thumbs up’. “It’s worth a shot! Let me just -” He wiggles a pillow under his back, expression tightening. Bridging is his least favourite rehabilitation exercise. His spine’s a tricky bastard now - in Kakashi’s words. “Okay! Do your worst.”

“Not my best?”

“You always do your best.”

Kakashi laughs. _That’s_ not true. He appreciates the flattery, though, even if it's a blatant lie. Gai's never short on compliments. Rolling his eyes, Kakashi switches to the better lube and drizzles it over his fingers. It's been a while since they've had sex this way around. It's not the first time they've _tried_ since the war, but they only ever manage some heavy foreplay before Gai's chronic pain rears its head. Sex isn't fun when he's tired and grumpy. Tonight, Kakashi runs a healing jutsu over Gai's bad leg as he slips a finger inside. The jutsu probably won't help but he feels useless otherwise.

Gai breathes in deeply, remembering the sensation. His eyes close just slightly, relaxing as Kakashi opens him up. He presses a hand up against the headboard to leverage himself, impatient. Kakashi kisses him into lying still.

"You'll hurt yourself."

"Hardly! I can take much more than this."

Kakashi adds a second and third finger in quick succession, twisting his wrist and scissoring, searching for Gai's prostate. A sharp intake of breath reveals that he finds it. Gai quickly bites his lip, muffling the sound. Eyes twinkling, Kakashi presses his fingers in as far as he can and Gai's entire body jerks.

"Fuck!"

Kakashi freezes, but there's no need. Gai's squirming is definitely pleasure. Confidence returning, he teases that sensitive spot until Gai is shaking, his body rigid but his face slack and red. Kakashi's missed this. He wets his lips, feeling his own body stir with excitement. He's happy to have his fun with Gai's cock any day, but _god_ does he want to give as good as he gets.

He slips his fingers out, returning to two. Gai looks equally frustrated and relieved. Kakashi smirks. "You're not done already, are you?"

As expected, Gai's expression morphs into affront. "Absolutely not! I can last all night!"

Now _that_ Kakashi knows. He still can't help but tease. "You sure? We haven't done this for a while…" He curls his fingers, stroking Gai's prostate. The yelp he earns is worth the almost knee to the face. "I don't think you'll last long."

"Name your terms, I'll beat them!"

Kakashi sits back, pretending to think about it. He slathers lube onto his own dick, stomach tightening at the slippery sound. Then he gathers Gai's legs around his waist, shuffling closer. The dildo is textured and familiar in his hand, and he rubs the tip around Gai's balls.

"First to come loses. No handjobs, no oral. Loser baths the dogs."

Gai nods once, his eyes bright and determined. He gestures for the vibrator remote dangling from the waistband of Kakashi's fancy underwear. "Deal."

Kakashi's heart pounds in his ears as he relinquishes the remote. A hot flush seeps across his chest. The vibrator isn't even on and yet he can almost feel it. Gai gives the cable a little tug because he's a _bastard_ and Kakashi twitches, his thighs snapping together. He's already ridiculously wet. Gai has the advantage here and they both know it. Kakashi will be damned before he mentions it though.

"Get ready then,” he says, following the tug of the vibrator across the bed. Gai on his back is an exhilarating sight, even when they spar. It’s been a while since Gai lost a match. It's been just as long since Kakashi was on his knees; he's lazy in bed, he'll admit it. Gai just does the work so well. Not tonight though, Kakashi has a challenge to win.

And Gai rises to it so valiantly. "I'm always ready."

Crow's feet wrinkle around Kakashi's eyes: "Pervert," and he eases himself inside.

The mattress dips, creaking, and then the only sound is the rush of air into Gai’s lungs. His chest rises, stomach tightening. Death scars pull across his skin. Then he exhales, smiling through it, and releases the tension in his body as Kakashi slides all the way in. For a moment he is finally, unusually still. And then he flips the vibrator remote in his hand with a nervous energy, fiddling with it like a kunai. His fingers close and press, turning it on. It is a weapon, in a way, and it would bring Kakashi to his knees were he not already upon them.

The first vibration is always a surprise. Kakashi jolts and squirms, dick inching free. Gai’s smug smile relaxes into a gasp. Kakashi closes his eyes and allows the thrum and sensation to overwhelm him - but only for a moment. He has a challenge to win. He tries to control himself with a deep, calming breath, and then drags out his hips to distract Gai from his piss-poor job at it.

Gai’s legs shake as Kakashi pulls himself free. It _has_ been a while. Kakashi teases him gently, pumping the head of the dildo back inside. Watching it disappear into Gai is erotic and he flushes, the hum of the vibrator making him feel particularly lewd.

Gai smiles, teeth gleaming. Sweat shines across his forehead. His chest rises slowly as Kakashi pushes in, Eighth Gate scars like a web of fire in his skin. He's so attractive it's _criminal_. He knows it, too, although sex appeal was never his intention. He trained hard for the power he has, for the physique he's riddled with scars. He tilts his head back, baring his throat. There are scars there, too, faint lines like veins.

Kakashi wets his lips. The Hatake canines are gentle and dangerous in his mouth. He tips himself onto his forearms and presses his mouth against the curve of Gai’s throat, kissing up and along his jaw. So he can't help feeling a little weak for buff men, sue him.

Gai starts, arms flailing. Kakashi hears the remote hit the bed. “You said -!”

“I didn’t say anything about kissing, did I?”

“That’s -!”

“Not cheating,” Kakashi insists, kissing the open-mouthed fury from Gai’s expression. He shunts his hips once, twice, coaxing Gai into lifting from the bed. Hands fist his hair, blunt nails tickling his skin. Pleasure shivers down his back. Gai gasps, the bed-sheets tugging beneath him, and Kakashi _feels_ the breath catch in his throat. The vibrator whirrs but he can barely hear it over the wet snap of his body against Gai’s skin. He smiles, pleased with himself, and with his face all but tucked up under Gai’s chin, he hears Gai’s quiet, pained hiss.

Kakashi jerks away, those hands detangling from his hair. He’s too fast to miss Gai’s guilty wince.

“It’s only -”

“I’ll just -”

He pulls out, noticing the pleased bob of Gai's dick but too concerned to feel relieved. He lowers Gai's back flat onto the bed, unable to look him in the eye. Guilt seeps through his chest like a poison. He _knows_ Gai's body doesn't appreciate sudden movements; there's no excuse for getting carried away.

"It's all right!" Gai insists, shoving the evidence of his pain behind a smile. He gestures for Kakashi, hands beckoning a kiss. When he doesn't receive one, he repeats the grabbing motion with a pout. "I'm fine, love, just a twinge."

Kakashi doubts it was _just a twinge_. He shifts on his knees but doesn't approach, worrying a thumb into Gai's thigh. He reaches to switch the vibrator off, hardly feeling it anyway, but Gai stops him.

" _Really_ , Rival," Gai says, flashing a believable smile. "I'm made of hardy stuff!"

Kakashi feels a surge of bitterness but he pushes it down. It won't do to anger. They've exhausted every argument about the Eighth Gate. He knows his hatred for what it's done is simply misdirected blame.

"D'you want to stop?"

"And forfeit? Of course not! I would like to roll over, though, if it's not too much trouble -"

Kakashi ducks out of the way. Gai turns himself over with flailing limbs, all the way onto his stomach. It's certainly not the most graceful Konoha's Blue Beast has ever been. Gai shoves his arms under the pillow and sighs, deep and relieved. As long as he's comfortable again.

"All right?" Kakashi has to ask, spreading his fingers over the small of Gai's back. Gai's body is muscle and determination, scarred and hard. The pain it's been through is immense. He touches it gently, confidence returning at Gai's lazy smile.

"By all means, try a little lower."

"Lower?" Kakashi echoes, sliding his hands down to Gai's thighs. It's not what was meant and they both know it; _hey!_ Gai cries, and Kakashi grins, leaning close. "You _said_ lower," he says, kissing just below Gai's ear. "Where else am I supposed to go?"

"You _know_ where else. I'm not delicate!"

Kakashi knows. He kisses along Gai's shoulder, barely pressing with his mouth. Gai wiggles, clutching the pillow tighter. His mouth isn't particularly easy to reach at this angle (shame) so Kakashi moves down his body instead: broad shoulders, the curve of his spine, the dip of his waist.

"Hmm. Give me a hint."

Gai grumbles something that might be _you're the genius_. Only the pillow will know for sure. Kakashi smiles, canines catching his lip. Teasing Gai is too much fun. But it's best to move things along before he has another _twinge_.

"You only have to ask, you know," Kakashi sing-songs, tapping the dildo against Gai's ass. It's a nice ass. It does a lot of hard work. He'd dig his fingers into the round of it if he wasn't sure it would hurt. Oh well, there's other things he can do with an ass like this one, and he laughs at Gai's huffy expression.

Somewhere underneath them is the remote-end of the vibrator. Kakashi's sad to say he's all but numb to it now. He yanks the cable out from underneath Gai's calf, glad to have it back under his control. Gai's such a tease with it.

"No cheating," Gai reminds him. "I'll know it!"

"I set the rules, didn't I?" Kakashi drawls. He'll cut corners wherever he can in life, but for some unfathomable reason, Gai maintains the belief that he's _honourable_. It's hilarious - and when their challenges are concerned, unfortunately true. He turns the vibrator up to the highest setting, surprising himself with the shock of pleasure.

Gai grins. Kakashi doesn't need to see his stupid face to know.

"Oh shut up," Kakashi grumbles, sliding his dick back in. He steadies himself on his knees, back straight. Gai's ass looks _great_ from this angle, and Kakashi bites his lip as he pumps his hips. A flush blossoms across his chest - and lower, much lower. _Fuck's sake_ , he thinks, trying to get a hold of himself. This competition has been painfully one-sided so far.

Time to change that.

He thrusts quickly, keeping the dildo in deep. The squelch of the lube is welcome and erotic. It's unbelievably sticky, too, as he swipes some from the back of Gai's thigh. Good thing it's easy to clean. He runs his hand over Gai's ass, earning a hitched breath. He earns another when he tries to press the tip of his thumb in alongside the dildo. Gai squirms, hand slapping the headboard. The tips of his ears burn scarlet.

There's plenty to say - but little need for it. Kakashi's going to work Gai into a happy mess even if he has to individually satisfy every single wretched nerve in his body. Judging by the pant of Gai's breath and the sweat on his brow, he has no qualms about that.

Good.

Kakashi thrusts harder, retreating further and pushing deeper each time. He's frenzied with it; he's on a time limit. Gai's punching breaths urge him on, gasps and half-muffled groans of pleasure. He tries to bite back his own sounds; he doesn't want Gai to think he's _winning_. Bathing the dogs is such a chore. Even gentle-natured Akino kicks up a fuss at bath time.

Ignoring the vibrator is near-impossible now. Thank god they agreed against oral; even the thought of Gai's mouth on him has his knees shaking. Kakashi tells himself it's the effort (ha!) and pushes in long and slow. He leans forward, propping himself up on either side of Gai’s body. And what a body it is. It’d be a crime, really, not to kiss it.

“You know,” Kakashi says, in-between the press of his mouth. He has to pause a moment to bite back a moan, to find the breath to speak. Hopefully Gai doesn’t notice. “You shove your face any harder into that pillow and you’re going to suffocate.”

There’s a muffled _I will not_ in reply. It sounds like Gai’s trying to eat the pillow.

Kakashi smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind Gai’s ear. Gai bucks back and their bodies slap together, wet with lube and sweat. He’s close, he must be. The friction of the sheets must be driving him mad.

Kakashi hopes so, anyway. There’s no rhythm to his movements, no control. At some point, he rests his forehead on Gai’s shoulder and it stays there; he can hardly think, half-mad with pleasure. He might whine - or it might be Gai. He hopes it’s Gai: he hopes Gai loses soon so he can hurry up and finish himself _off_.

“Fuck’s sake. _Fuck_. We’re not using this damn vibrator again.”

Gai laughs. He wiggles free and rolls onto his side, and Kakashi has just enough coordination to slot them back together before he shoves his face into Gai’s neck, curling in on himself. His hips move of their own accord, desperately seeking and escaping the stimulation.

Gai’s fingers find the back of Kakashi’s hair. “A valiant effort, as always, my dear!”

 _A valiant effort_. Kakashi would fuck him out of spite if he could.

“I will, of course, help you bathe your wonderful pack,” Gai adds, and the gentle tug of hair is Kakashi’s undoing.

Vision and sound blur away and a gasp is all the words he can make. It’s too much and not enough at once, the crash of a wave, powerful and brief. He shakes, quaking with it, and hears Gai groan from an impossible distance away. For a few seconds - or a minute, maybe two - Kakashi’s awareness is blissfully, overwhelmingly numb, and then he _feels_ the air sparkle with Gai’s victory pose.

“Point for me!” Gai says, maneuvering Kakashi’s jellified body onto the bed. He switches off the vibrator and Kakashi’s body twitches, chasing his touch. “Are you listening, love? I do believe I won that round!”

“Mm,” Kakashi manages. His eyes peak open. “What did you say?”

Gai sputters. “You heard me! That was my point, fair and -” He inhales sharply as Kakashi’s hand closes around his dick. His head tips back, baring his throat. Faint scars pull across his neck and he’s all the more handsome for it, all the more brave.

“I heard you,” Kakashi drawls, but they both know what he really means.

A few swift strokes brings Gai over the edge. It’s almost unfair, really. Kakashi kisses that final, worked-up gasp from his mouth and then pumps him through his orgasm, fast and vindictive. Gai shakes, wheezing, laughing, and then cups Kakashi’s face for a kiss.

Losing… could be worse, Kakashi supposes. He'll probably change his mind after wrangling eight dogs into the bathroom, but for now, that's the least of his problems. Not that he _has_ any problems with Gai safe and sound and delightfully spent in their bed.

Still. "All right?" he has to ask, brushing Gai's fringe aside. It's as perfectly straight as ever - unlike everything else about him. Kakashi smiles to himself.

"Sore, I admit. But it's all right."

Kakashi bites back a lewd response. "Ma, not the good kind?"

"That too," Gai says with a grin. "The bath might have to wait, though."

That's music to Kakashi's ears. "Well, you won't hear me complaining." He sprawls himself over Gai like a vengeful cat, intent on keeping him here.

The dogs can wait. They don't like their bath time anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [kakagai week 2019](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/) \- prompt "rivals".
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
